headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Tahiti/Jkbaseball7
Appearance Tahiti is a male character. Tahiti has a dark tanned face, a grin, small nose, large mouth, and he wears Lei as a necklace and a head band. Tahiti has big blue eyes and his hair is black and is down which covers his eyes. It is made by Jkbaseball7. __TOC__ Power Shots Air Shot: Frigate Bird Shot Tahiti calls forth four white Frigate Birds. The Frigate Birds circle around center of the field waiting for Tahiti's command. Tahiti then yells "Frigate Shot" and then the four Frigate Birds dive towards the opponents goal. If the opponent touches on of the Frigate Birds, the Frigate bird grabs the opponents shirt in its mouth and fly's him off the field for 4 seconds. After the four birds fly towards the goal and the opponent is off the field, a black Frigate Bird then fly's toward the goal making it an automatic goal for Tahiti. Ground Shot: Va'a Shot (Va'a means canoe) Tahiti says "Va'a Shot" and three Va'as, canoes, appear with 6 people in each. The Va'as then rush toward the opponent with the ocean carrying the Va'as while the Tahitians row. If the opponent touches one of the Va'as, he is carried with the ocean off of the field for 3 seconds. The last Va'a has the ball making it a sure goal for Tahiti. Counter Attack: Rugby Rush Shot When Tahiti counter attacks the opponents shot, Tahiti yells "Rugby Union" and the whole Tahiti Rugby team ruses too the opponent while one of the players is holding the ball. If the opponent touches the ball or one of the Rugby players, he is knocked off the field for 2 seconds. The Rugby player holding the ball then rushes into the opponents goal letting Tahiti score. Unlock Requirements To unlock Tahiti, you have to beat 40 characters in Arcade without using power shot,dash, and counter attack. Or you have to pay 6,575,000. Costume Tahiti wears a costume that has coral on the top of it. Every 7 seconds, the coral shoots out a piece of fire coal burning the opponent and knocking him back. This is a S rank costume. * Power (+5) * Speed (+6) * Jump (+4) * Dash (+3) * Kick (+7) Trivia * The Tahitian national sport is Va'a. In English, this paddle sport is also known as outrigger canoe. The Tahitians consistently achieve record-breaking and top times as world champion in this sport. * Tahitian cultures included an oral tradition that involved the mythology of gods, such as Oro and beliefs, as well as ancient traditions such as tattooing and navigation * Tahiti is the largest island in the Windward group of French Polynesia; this overseas collectivity of the French Republic is sometimes referred to as an overseas country. The island is located in the archipelago of the Society Islands in the central Southern Pacific Ocean, and is divided into two parts: The bigger, northwestern part Tahiti Nui and the smaller, southeastern part Tahiti Iti. The island was formed from volcanic activity and is high and mountainous with surrounding coral reefs. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Jkbaseball7